I Wanna Do It
by jiro yujikku
Summary: Republish/AU/Cinta itu ditunjukkan dengan hati dan perasaan./Mind to RnR?


**Naruto ****by**** Masashi Kishimoto**

**I Wanna Do It ****by jiro yujikku**

**Summary: Republish/****AU/Cinta itu ditunjukkan dengan hati dan perasaan./Mind to RnR?**

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

**-Naruto-**

"Hhhhhh!"

'_Bruk_!'

Seorang wanita baru saja menghela napas dan menghempaskan pantatnya di sebuah kursi dengan keras. Untuk saja tempat yang didudukinya sekarang adalah sebuah sofa yang hangat nan empuk, jadi kita tak perlu memusingkan nasib pantat si wanita kesakitan atau tidak.

"Ughh! Dasar nanas bodoh! Masa' 'begituan' aja _gak_ tahu, padahal sudah kelas tiga SMA! Argh! Aku heran, kau ini pintar atau bodoh sih?"

Ia berdiri kemudian berjalan mondar-mandir layaknya orang sedang kebakaran jenggot. Namun, ini lain cerita. Ia berjalan mondar-mandir sambil berteriak histeris. Ingin sekali ia memaki-maki seseorang, namun orang yang dimaksud tak ada di tempat. Jadinya ia mirip orang gila yang sedang di tengah jalan mendemokrasikan ketidakadilan para Tenaga Kerja Wanita di luar negeri sana. Dan ingatkan saya ini tidak masuk dalam cerita.

Lelah berjalan ke sana kemari tak jelas dan berteriak sendiri yang intinya adalah marah-marah, ia merebahkan diri di kasur kamarnya. Memeluk sebuah bantal dan menerawang ke atas langit-langit, seolah langit-langit kamarnya bisa terbuka dan pemandangan langit malam dengan ribuan bintang dan sebuah bulan akan menenangkan hatinya.

"Bagaimana ya bisa membujuk Shikamaru melakukan 'itu'?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri.

'Itu'?

Kira-kira apa ya 'itu'?

Kalau yang mengerti pasti tahu. Baiklah untuk yang belum mengerti kita simak _flashback_ berikut.

**[FLASHBACK: ON]**

Suatu siang di atap sekolah, lima siswi sedang makan siang sambil membicarakan sesuatu yang menarik. Dilihat dari mereka yang saling tertawa dan bercanda ria.

"Eh, Sakura! Bagaimana kemarin sukses, 'kan?" tanya Ino kepada wanita berambut pink dan pita yang di kepala juga berwarna pink sambil mengedipkan matanya.

"Sukses besar, Ino!" ia menunjukkan jempolnya pada Ino—wanita yang bertanya barusan. "Semalam adalah malam terindah yang pernah kumiliki." Ia memegang kedua pipinya yang merona, wajahnya berbinar-binar bahagia, raut wajahnya menandakan ia sedang membayangkan sesuatu.

"Memangnya apa yang kau lakukan semalam, Sakura?" tanya Tenten sambil menyuap _sushi_.

"Pa-pasti sesuatu yang menyenangkan." Hinata kini berkata.

"Mulai main rahasia nih kalian berdua." Temari setengah menyindir dua orang yang sedang tersenyum _gaje_ itu.

"Hehehe, aku malu menceritakannya pada kalian." kata Sakura malu-malu sambil menjulurkan ujung lidahnya. Wajahnya merah merona.

"Apa? Aku penasaran, nih!" Tenten mulai tak sabaran, seperti biasa. Sakura agak ragu ingin cerita atau tidak. Ia mendekatkan bibirnya pada daun telinga Ino. 'Bagaimana ini Ino cerita tidak?' bisik Sakura.

'Sudahlah certakan saja! Tuh liat, wajah mereka seperti sedang membawa kita ke neraka.' Ino menunjuk tiga orang yang masih setia menunggu dengan wajah menyeramkan. Sakura jadi ikut merinding. Bahkan Hinata yang pendiam pun memancarkan aura hitam dari tubuhnya.

'_Glek_!'

"E-eh, baiklah aku akan cerita pada kalian, tapi, jangan bilang ke siapapun ya?" Sakura memasang wajah se-memelas mungkin kepada tiga orang di hadapannya.

"Iya-iya, cepat katakan!" Tenten benar-benar hilang kesabaran.

"Emm sebenarnya—aduh bagamana, ya?—semalam—aduh aku malu—aku dan Sasuke—huwa—me-melakukan—" Sakura berkata tersendat-sendat, agaknya malu untuk mengatakan—tentu saja—dan juga dengan setengah berbisik. Tak ingin ada orang lain mendengar, padahal tak ada orang lain selain mereka berlima.

"—seks."

"APAA!" jeritan histeris datang dari si tomboy, Tenten. Suaranya yang bagaikan raksasa mengamuk itu membuat semua temannya lantas menutup telinga. Tak ingin setelah teman mereka yang satu itu berteriak mereka terpaksa dilarikan ke dokter THT.

"Tenten, diam!" Sakura meletakkan jari telunjuknya di depan bibir.

"Ya, ampun Sakura, kau 'kan baru dua bulan jadian, tahu-tahu sudah melakukan 'itu'. Aku saja 'melakukannya' setelah lima bulan jadian." Tenten mulai bercerita.

"Kenanganku dengan Sai-_kun_ melakukan 'itu' benar-benar tak terlupakan." Kini giliran Ino yang bercerita sambil membayangkan sesuatu.

"Ka-kalau Na-Naruto-_kun_, dia 'melakukannya' dengan lembut." Hinata berkata dengan terbata-bata sambil menutupi wajahnya yang sangat merah.

"APA?" Keempatnya berteriak di hadapan Hinata. Membuat Hinata makin menutupi wajahnya dengan tutup _bento_-nya.

"Ya ampun, bagaimana kalau Neji tahu ya?" Sakura mangut-mangut sambil membayangkan bagaimana ganasnya Neji menghajar Naruto yang sudah berani meniduri sepupu kesayangannya, Hinata.

"Tenten-_chan_, jangan beritahu Neji-_kun_." Hinata berusaha memelas di hadapan Tenten. Akhirnya Tenten tunduk juga. Siapa pula yang berani menolak wajah memelas Hinata yang tetap imut? Dan kini, mulailah mereka bercerita tentang awal mula kejadian sampai dengan bagaimana nikmatnya 'permainan' itu dengan pacar masing-masing. 'Permainan' yang sudah memabukkan banyak remaja.

"Lalu, bagaimana denganmu, Temari. Kau dan Shikamaru 'kan paling lama jadian diantara kami, pasti sudah banyak pengalaman, 'kan?" goda Ino sambil menyenggol lengan wanita berambut pirang itu.

"Emm ... sebenarnya, teman-teman." Temari berkata lirih sambil menatap _bento_-nya yang sudah kosong. Ingin mengatakan sesuatu namun tak sampai. Tapi, ia berusaha untuk mengatakan yang sejujurnya. "Aku ... belum pernah 'melakukannya' dengan Shikamaru."

"APAA!" histeris lah mereka berempat.

**[FLASHBACK: OFF]**

Nah begitulah kira-kira kejadian yang sudah dialami oleh Temari. Dari semua teman-temannya, hanya dia sendiri yang belum pernah merasakan hubungan badan dengan kekasihnya. Padahal ia dan Shikamaru lebih dulu pacaran daripada teman-temannya yang masih seumuran jagung.

Ia tak ingin menjadi bahan olokan keempat temannya karena belum pernah 'melakukan' karena itu ia sedang berusaha membujuk Shikamaru secara halus untuk 'melakukannya.' Tapi, sebagai seorang wanita, apalagi seorang gadis tak mungkin ia langsung meminta melakukan seks dengannya. Bisa-bisa dikira wanita yang macam-macam lagi.

Teringat ucapan Ino di atap waktu itu, _"Temari, kau 'kan sudah kelas tiga SMA, sebentar lagi menginjak dewasa. Masa' kau belum ada pengalaman seks, sih? Rata-rata wanita di sekolah ini sudah pernah melakukan seks, lho. Maka dari itu, cepatlah 'melakukannya' dengan Shikamaru!" _

"Ino benar, aku sudah kelas tiga, sebentar lagi aku adalah seorang mahasisiwi. Tapi, apa Shikamaru mau, ya? Dia 'kan _cuek_ banget. Walaupun sedang kencan berdua di tempat sepi pun tak pernah menjurus ke hal-hal seperti itu. Paling hanya ciuman bibir saja." Ia berkata seolah ada orang lain yang sedang mendengarkan curhatannya.

"Tunggu, laki-laki normal 'kan biasanya mesum, tapi kenapa Shikamaru tidak, ya? Oh! Atau jangan-jangan, Shikamaru abnormal?" Ia mendelik. "Ah, tidak mungkin! Shikamaru itu laki-laki normal." Temari menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Atau dia malu?" katanya dengan wajah berpikir. "Tapi mana mungkin, muka secuek dia malu denganku. Menembakku saja dengan wajah santai dan mengantuk seperti itu dan juga dia tidak menunjukkan ekspresi gugup."

Temari menjambak-jambak rambutnya sendiri yang tergerai bebas—biasanya dikucir empat—ia stres. Sibuk memikirkan apakah Shikamaru itu laki-laki normal atau bukan.

"Oh, ya, kalau aku minta langsung pada Shikamaru bagaimana, ya?" ekspresi Temari nampak sedang berpikir. "Tapi, kalau dia tidak mau bagaimana, ya?" ia nampak berpikir keras.

"Argh! Aku pusing!" menyerah, Temari akhirnya melampiaskannya dengan menjambaki rambutnya sendiri. "Ugh, bagaimana ya membuat Shikamaru melakukan seks tanpa harus dipaksa?" karena lelah berpikir akhirnya Temari menutup matanya, ia tertidur. Semoga Dewa Mimpi memberinya petunjuk lewat sebuah bunga tidur.

**-Naruto-**

Esoknya.

Hari ini cuaca benar-benar tidak bersahabat. Ketika anak-anak kelas 3-4—kelas Temari, Shikamaru dan Tenten—sedang pelajaran olahraga di lapangan, hujan turun dengan deras secara tiba-tiba. Membuat aktivitas mereka terganggu dan terpaksa pelajaran dilanjutkan di dalam gedung olahraga. Namun, sebelum sampai di gedung olahraga mereka harus rela berbasah-basahan karena tak ada jalan yang layak untuk berteduh.

Pelajaran olahraga telah selesai, setelah ini adalah pelajaran biologi, pelajaran yang paling disukai oleh Temari. Namun sepertinya, kehendak berkata lain. Tiba-tiba saja Temari merasakan sakit di kepala. Badannya mendadak menggigil dan merasa sangat dingin. Bibirnya memucat.

Temari membenamkan wajahnya di meja. Sampai-sampai guru sudah ada di depan dan sedang mengabsen muridnya satu per satu. Saat giliran nama Temari dipanggil, ia benar-benar sudah kehilangan pandangan. Tiba-tiba saja semua berubah menjadi hitam. Tapi, belum sempat Temari pingsan di bangkunya, Kurenai-_sensei_—guru biologi—sudah ada di samping meja Temari.

"Temari? Kau baik-baik saja?" nampak kekhawatiran ada di raut wajahnya. Tentu saja Temari 'kan murid kebanggaan Kurenai-_sensei_. Tangannya menyentuh dahi Temari. Temari berusaha bangun sambil mengucek matanya agar pandangannya tidak buram. Semua murid ikut memandangi Temari, terutama Shikamaru yang sudah khawatir sejak tadi.

"_Sensei_, sepertinya aku demam." ujar Temari lemah.

Kurenai memegang dahi Temari, memang benar suhu tubuhnya panas sekali. "Kalau begitu kau ke UKS saja, biar Tenten yang mengantar—"

"—Aku saja yang mengantarnya." Tiba-tiba Shikamaru berdiri dan menawari jasanya. Tentu saja sebagai kekasih yang baik.

"Oh, baiklah. Kau bisa menggendongnya, Shikamaru?" Shikamaru mengangguk. "Baiklah, aku tak perlu menyuruh orang lain menemani Tenten memapah Temari menuju UKS."

Setelah itu, Shikamaru menggendong Temari yang sudah setengah pingsan di punggungnya dan dibawa ke UKS. Suasana kelas yang semula ricuh kini sudah ditenangkan oleh Kurenai yang memang sudah tahu kalau dua orang ini ada hubungan spesial.

"Ah, Shikamaru!" wanita cantik itu memanggil, sedangkan yang dipanggil menoleh ketika akan menutup pintu geser.

"Ya?"

"Jangan berbuat macam-macam, ya?" nasehat Kurenai sambil mengedipkan sebelah mata dan tersenyum simpul kemudian diikuti oleh murid lain yang menahan tawa. Shikamaru memutar bola matanya dan menjawab "tidak akan," sebelum benar-benar menutup pintu. Dan suasana riuh yang kembali terjadi di dalam kelas kini sudah mulai terkendali.

Shikamaru sampai di depan ruang UKS. Segera ia membawa Temari masuk dan menidurkannya di salah satu tempat tidur. Menyelimuti gadis itu agar merasa hangat. Ruang UKS kosong. Penjaga yang biasanya bertugas tidak ada di tempat. Entahlah ada di mana. Namun hal ini merepotkan Shikamaru karena ia tak tahu tempat meletakkan minyak kayu putih untuk Temari.

"Sial, adanya hanya perban. Memang tak ada yang lain?" Shikamaru misuh-misuh sendiri sambil mengobrak-abrik kotak obat.

"Ngh! Shikamaru!" suara Temari, namun hanya itu saja yang keluar dari mulut Temari. Ketika Shikamaru menoleh, Temari sudah berganti posisi. Lelaki itu hanya tersenyum melihat kekasihnya tertidur pulas. "Mengigau dia." batin Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru, jangan pergi!" teriak Temari. Sedang bermimpi apa ya dia? Yah, entahlah. Hanya Temari yang tahu. Setelah menemukan benda kecil yang dicari, Shikamaru menuju tempat tidur Temari dan mengoleskan minyak itu di sebagian tubuh Temari.

Shikamaru memang tak ada niat untuk kembali ke kelas. Ia ingin menemani Temari di UKS sampai gadis itu benar-benar sembuh. Lagipula jika kembali ke kelas ia hanya akan tidur saja. Maka lebih baik ia menunggu di UKS saja.

**-Naruto-**

Satu setengah jam berlalu. Tak terasa ternyata Shikamaru ikut tidur juga di samping tempat tidur Temari. Ia segera bangun dan mendapati Temari masih pulas di sana. Wajahnya polos sekali, membuat Shikamaru gemas untuk menghampiri dan membelai rambutnya, turun ke dahi yang terasa agak panas, turun lagi ke pipinya yang putih dan mulus.

Tak terduga, perbuatannya malah membuat si empu terbangun.

"Ngh?" pelan-pelan Temari membuka mata. Mencoba beradaptasi dengan sorot cahaya yang mengenai wajahnya. Setelah terbiasa dengan keadaan, ia bangkit dan mencoba duduk meski kepalanya masih terasa sakit. "Ini dimana?" tanyanya.

"Kau ada di UKS, kau mendadak demam," jawab Shikamaru, "aku yang membawamu ke sini."

"Eh? Shikamaru, terima kasih, ya." katanya, sementara Shikamaru tersenyum sebagai jawaban.

'_Huatcing_!'

Temari tiba-tiba bersin. Badannya kembali menggigil. Shikamaru panik, namun ia mencoba untuk tenang. "Eh? Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Eh ... aku—_huatcing_—dingin sekali." jawab Temari disela bersinnya lagi.

"Oh, ini kutambahkan selimut." Shikamaru mengambil selimut tebal yang ada di tempat tidur lain karena di UKS SMU Konoha ada lima buah tempat tidur. Temari mulai agak baikan. Rasa hangat menjalar di tubuhnya.

"Ada yang lain, yang kau butuhkan?" tanya Shikamaru. Temari hanya menggeleng karena perhatian Shikamaru seperti ini sudah lebih dari cukup. Tapi..

'Eh, tunggu! Kata Ino jika kita sedang kedinginan lebih baik melakukan seks, maka tubuh akan merasa lebih hangat dan nyaman. Hm, mungkin cara ini ampuh, ya. Hahaha kebetulan sekali.' batin Temari dengan seringainya.

"Emm, Shikamaru," panggilnya. "Emm, sebenarnya..." namun saat dilakukan, Temari malah susah mengatakannya.

"Kenapa? Masih dingin ya? Mau kubelikan cokelat panas?" Shikamaru malah lebih cerewet dari biasanya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan untuk Temari.

"Eh, Tung—" belum sempat bicara, Shikamaru sudah bangkit dan keluar menuju kantin sekolah. Sedangkan Temari mematung di tempat dengan posisi sedang mencegah Shikamaru untuk pergi. Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya, kesal. Padahal ini kesempatan emas, dengan suasana sekolah yang sedang sepi, di tempat yang sangat strategis, hawa yang dingin dan ditambah dengan bunyi hujan yang samar-samar di luar. Tapi sayang Shikamaru benar-benar tak paham situasi.

Shikamaru kembali dengan segelas cokelat panas dengan asapnya yang mengepul dari mulut gelas plastik itu. Memberikannya pada Temari dan segera diseruput sedikit oleh gadis itu. Temari meletakkan gelas itu di meja samping tempat tidur. Kali ini ia ingin membicarakannya dengan Shikamaru.

"Eh, Shikamaru." panggilnya.

"Kenapa? Masih dingin, ya?" tebaknya tepat sasaran. Temari mengangguk pelan. "Mau kutambahkan selimut atau kuoleskan minyak kayu putih. Oh, sebentar aku lupa menaruh botol minyak itu, hehe." Shikamaru nyengir kemudian bangkit dan mencari-cari sesuatu di kotak obat, kemudian kolong meja sampai di sudut ruangan. Ya, Tuhan, padahal bukan itu yang diharapkan Temari. Shikamaru benar-benar tak paham situasi.

Kali ini, Temari ingin sekali menatapkan dahinya pada tembok yang ada di belakangnya.

**-Naruto-**

Seminggu berlalu, namun Temari belum juga menuntaskan misi membujuk Shikamaru secara 'halus' untuk melakukan seks dengannya. Segala cara sudah ia lakukan dari yang secara sengaja maupun tidak di sengaja. Seperti saat Temari demam mendadak tempo itu. Shikamaru seakan tahu rencana Temari dan mencoba menghindar. Benar-benar aneh.

Temari menghela napas untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Ia sudah kehabisan akal untuk menuntaskan misinya itu. Kalau saja bukan karena bujukan dan rasa irinya dengan teman-teman yang sudah merasakan seks ia tak akan se-merepotkan ini.

"Hei, Temari sedang apa di sini?" Ino menyapa Temari dan langsung duduk di sebelah Temari. Mereka sedang berada di taman belakang sekolah. Tempat dimana murid-murid bisa bersantai atau melakukan aktivitas sambil bersantai.

"Merenung." jawab Temari tanpa ekspresi.

"Merenung? Merenung tentang apa?" tanya Ino, namun Temari tak menjawab. Ia hanya diam, agaknya ia sedang melamun. "Oh, aku tahu merenung tentang 'bagaimana melakukan seks dengan Shikamaru,' ya?" tebak Ino yang tepat sasaran.

"Eh?" wajah Temari langsung memerah dan panas. Apalagi ketika melihat Ino yang sedang menahan tawa karena tebakannya tepat sekali. "Ino!" Temari mendengus kesal dan kembali melanjutkan aktivitas melamunnya.

"Ah, jangan marah dong, aku 'kan tadi hanya menebak." goda Ino.

"Aku tidak marah, hanya kesal!" jawab Temari sedikit ketus dari nada bicaranya.

"Itu sama saja!" Ino protes. "Lalu, bagaimana? Shikamaru susah dibujuk, ya?" tanya Ino mengganti topik karena tak ingin memperpanjang masalah tadi. Temari mengangguk tanpa menjawab masih sibuk melamun rupanya.

"Emm, eh! Apakah di kamar Shikamaru ada _video_ bokep?" tanya Ino tiba-tiba lantas membuat Temari menoleh ke arahnya. Raut wajahnya seakan bertanya, 'Ha? Kenapa memang?'

"Biasanya laki-laki normal 'kan setidaknya punya satu CD atau gambar porno di kamarnya. Apa di kamar Shikamaru ada?" tanya Ini.

"Tidak tahu, aku belum pernah mengobrak-abrik kamarnya." jawab Temari sekenanya.

"Ah, kau ini. Setidaknya cari tahu dong. Apakah Shikamaru pernah membeli majalah orang dewasa di toko, atau membeli sesuatu yang ada hubungannya dengan seks mungkin." Ino mulai nyerocos.

"Aku tidak tahu."

"Masa' dengan pacar sendiri tidak tahu sih.?" Pancing Ino supaya Temari berusaha mencari tahu hobi tersembunyi kekasihnya itu.

**-Naruto-**

Malam itu, Temari menuju rumah Shikamaru dengan pakaian serba hitam. Kedatangannya bukan untuk bertamu tapi untuk menguntit kegiatan sehari-hari Shikamaru kalau malam hari. Aneh, memang. Seorang gadis menguntit pacarnya sendiri hanya untuk membuktikan apakah ia laki-laki normal atau bukan. Biasanya 'kan seorang gadis menguntit pacarnya untuk membuktikan pacarnya itu selingkuh atau tidak.

Temari kini sudah ada di atas sebuah pohon di dekat rumah Shikamaru. Posisinya sangat strategis untuk melihat keadaan kamar Shikamaru dari jendela. Letaknya memang agak jauh antara dirinya dengan jendela Shikamaru. Untuk itu ia sudah membawa teropong untuk mempermudah aksinya.

"Shikamaru belum kelihatan, ya?" bisik Temari sambil memakai teropong itu. "Mungkin sedang makan malam."

"Ah, itu dia!" Shikamaru muncul, Temari mulai mengintai gerak-gerik Shikamaru. "Dia menuju komputernya, apakah dia akan menonton _video_ bokep?" tanyanya. Ia menajamkan pandangannya. Namun sayang, layar komputer itu terhalang oleh punggung Shikamaru. "Sial! Aku tidak bisa melihat layarnya."

Tak berapa lama, Shikamaru bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Meregangkan sebentar badannya yang terasa kaku kemudian menuju ke arah jendela kamarnya. Membuka pintu geser balkon yang terbuat dari kaca dan memandangi bintang dari sana. Temari gelisah. Ia takut ketahuan sedang mengintai Shikamaru. Ia berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan tangan.

"Malam ini bintangnya indah sekali. Andai saja saat ini aku sedang berdua dengan Temari." Shikamaru berkata dengan suara yang cukup keras. Sampai-sampai Temari bisa mendengarnya. Sontak saja ia terkejut. "Padahal aku sudah mengajaknya pergi malam ini. Ini 'kan malam minggu, tapi dia malah ada acara. Hhh! Sial, aku bosan setengah mati." Shikamaru menyandarkan kepalanya pada pegangan balkonnya.

"Temari, aku rindu padamu." bisik Shikamaru. Namun suara itu tidak terdengar seperti orang berbisik. Temari yang berada lumayan jauh dari Shikamaru saja bisa mendengarnya. Sekarang nampak wajahnya merah sekali seperti kepiting rebus. Ternyata, meskipun dari luar terlihat cuek pada Temari namun Shikamaru sebenarnya sangat menyayangi Temari.

"Oh, ya, kutelpon saja." Shikamaru mengambil _handphone_-nya, menekan sejumlah nomor dan meletakkannya di daun telinganya. Menunggu seseorang menjawab panggilannya dari seberang sana.

'Telpon? Ah, gawat! Aku tidak membawa _handphone_!' batin Temari panik.

Shikamaru sedikit mendengus, tidak biasanya Temari tidak menjawab panggilannya. Atau mungkin ia sedang sibuk? Mungkin saja. "Hhhhh." Shikamaru menghela napas sambil meletakkan _handphone_-nya ke dalam saku celana. "Dia sedang sibuk mungkin." katanya yang membuat Temari bisa bernapas lega karena kedua adiknya tidak mengangkat panggilan dari Shikamaru.

"Aku tidur saja, _hoahm_!" katanya disertai dengan kuapannya seperti biasa. Shikamaru masuk kembali ke dalam kamarnya setelah menutup pintu geser itu. Malam ini sangat dingin, ia tak mau angin malam itu masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan mengganggu acara tidurnya.

Setelah lampu kamar padam, giliran Temari beraksi. Ia kembali bekerja dengan teropongnya. Melihat keadaan yang ada di kamar Shikamaru. Namun karena gelap, ia tak bisa melihat seluruhnya. Malam ini udara sangat dingin, apalagi ia sekarang sedang berada di bawah pohon yang lumayan besar. Padahal ia sudah memakai jaket tebal, tapi tetap saja dingin. Ia menggigil ditambah dengan rasa mengantuk yang sangat. Akhirnya ia tertidur di atas batang pohon. Posisi yang tak mengenakkan.

**-Naruto-**

Pagi datang. Matahari sudah mengintip malu-malu dari ufuk Timur. Cahayanya mengenai wajah Temari yang masih pulas dengan posisi hampir terjatuh. Tapi, untung saja ia langsung tersadar dan membetulkan posisi tubuhnya. "Untung saja aku tidak jatuh," katanya sambil mengelus dada, bersyukur. Ia melirik jam tangannya. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul enam pagi. Ia mengambil teropongnya dan kembali mengintai kekasihnya. "Shikamaru sudah bangun belum, ya?" tanyanya.

Tak lama kemudian, ia mendengar sebuah teriakan yang menjawab pertanyaannya barusan, "Shikamaru! Cepat bangun! Ini 'kan hari Minggu, lakukan kegiatan yang menyenangkan, jangan tidur terus!" itu adalah suara teriakan ibu Shikamaru, Nara Yoshino.

'Pantas saja Shikamaru menjuluki ibunya monster.' batin Temari.

"Iya, iya." Shikamaru bangkit dengan enggan. Mengucek matanya sebentar kemudian turun ke lantai bawah untuk mencuci muka dan sarapan. Shikamaru kembali ke kamarnya setelah selesai memakan sarapan. Ia berencana tidur lagi, tapi ibunya segera memanggil sebelum laki-laki pemalas itu merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur.

"Shikamaru! Tolong belanja sebentar!" perintahnya dari lantai bawah.

"Hhhhh," Shikamaru menghela napas. Padahal ingin bersantai di hari Minggu tapi malah disuruh belanja. "Iya, bu!" Shikamaru segera turun ke lantai bawah. Kemudian keluar membawa keranjang belanja dan berjalan menuju toko terdekat. Sesekali ia menyempatkan diri menguap lebar.

Temari tak ambil pusing. Ia segera turun dari pohon dan mengikuti Shikamaru. Sebisanya ia tak ingin mencurigai Shikamaru kalau ia sedang mengikutinya. Untungnya sampai Shikamaru selesai belanja, laki-laki itu sama sekali tidak curiga kalau kekasihnya sedang memata-matainya.

Temari masih mengintai, ketika Shikamaru berbelok di tikungan, ia segera mengikuti jejaknya. Namun, aneh Shikamaru tidak ditemukan di sana. Laki-laki Nara itu menghilang tanpa bekas. "Eh? Kemana Shikamaru? Cepat sekali jalannya. Eh? Atau jangan-jangan ia sudah curiga? Oh, gawat bagaimana ini?" Temari akan berbalik, tapi tiba-tiba seseorang menyekapnya dari belakang. Menutup mulut wanita itu dan mengunci kedua tangannya supaya tidak bisa bergerak. Ia ketakutan, ia dibawa ke sebuah gang kecil di antara dua gedung yang tinggi. Di sini sangat sepi dan tak akan ada yang tahu Temari di tempat ini.

"Lepaskan aku!" Temari berontak karena orang itu melonggarkan genggamnnya. Kesempatan bagi Temari untuk kabur. Ia takut sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padanya.

"Sedang apa kau berpakaian seperti itu?" Temari segera berbalik dan menghadap pada asal suara itu. Ia merasa tak asing lagi dengan suara itu.

"Eh? Shikamaru? Bagaimana kau...?" Temari menjadi gugup. Jangan-jangan dugaannya benar, Shikamaru sudah mencurigainya sejak tadi.

"Kelakuanmu itu mudah sekali ditebak. Aku sudah curiga sejak awal. Kau berpenampilan seperti ini, jangan-jangan kau membuntutiku, ya?" selidik Shikamaru membuat Temari tak bisa berkutik.

"Eh, aku ... aku tidak..." Temari bingung harus berkata apa. Ia benar-benar terpojok.

"Akhir-akhir ini kau memang agak aneh, apa kau sedang ada masalah? Cerita saja padaku." kata Shikamaru.

"A-aku malu." bisik Temari.

"Kenapa malu?" Shikamaru heran.

"Eng, sebenarnya ... aku ... ingin melakukan—ehem—seks denganmu." kata Temari terbata-bata dengan melirihkan kata 'seks' yang sangat vulgar.

"Apa? Oh jadi itu yang membuatmu memata-mataiku." Shikamaru menutup mulutnya, menahan tawa yang rasanya ingin meledak seperti semburan lahar panas dari dalam gunung api.

"Jangan tertawa!" Wajah Temari sudah sangat merah. "Sebenarnya aku melakukan ini karena aku iri dengan teman-temanku yang sudah 'melakukannya' dengan pacar mereka." terang Temari meskipun ia enggan untuk menceritakan lantaran malu.

"Oh, jadi karena itu." kata Shikamaru mangut-mangut.

"Ng? Kau mau 'melakukannya'?" Temari memasang wajah memelas. Berharap Shikamaru mau mengabulkannya.

"Tidak!" jawab Shikamaru tegas.

"Kenapa?" tanya Temari sambil memanyunkan bibirnya.

Shikamaru tak menjawab, ia malah mendekati Temari dan membuat Temari terpojok di tembok. Wanita itu tak bisa berkutik lagi. Shikamaru menghalangi jalannya untuk keluar. Jantung Temari berdegup kencang. Wajahnya memerah dan terasa panas. Biasanya kalau dalam posisi seperti ini Shikamaru akan menciumnya. Tapi, dugaan Temari salah besar. Shikamaru tidak menciumnya melainkan ia mendaratkan sasaran di lehernya.

"Eh? Shikamaru? Apa yang kau—ah!" Shikamaru menghisap, mencium dan menggigit leher Temari yang terbuka sehingga menimbulkan tanda merah. Hal ini membuat Temari merasa geli.

"Jawab pertanyaanku, apa tujuan manusia melakukan seks? Sebagai ahli biologi kau harus tahu." tanya Shikamaru tanpa meninggalkan kegiatannya.

"Eh? Apa? Ng ... untuk bereproduksi?" jawab Temari ragu-ragu.

"Ya, lalu untuk apa lagi?" tanya Shikamaru beralih ke leher sebelah kiri.

"Ah! Shikamaru!" bukannya menjawab tapi malah mendesah.

"Aku meminta jawaban, sayang, bukan desahan." goda Shikamaru.

"U-untuk menghasilkan keturunan?" jawabnya ragu-ragu.

"Ya, kalau begitu kau memintaku melakukan seks karena ingin mendapatkan keturunan?" tanya Shikamaru yang kini sudah menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Apa? Tidak! Aku belum siap punya anak." jawab Temari dengan setengah berteriak. Shikamaru mendekat lagi ke arah leher Temari. 'Apakah ia akan melakukannya lagi?' batin Temari. Tapi ternyata tidak, Shikamaru malah membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Temari.

"Memangnya, cinta itu hanya bisa diungkapkan lewat hubungan badan? Kau pikir mereka yang sudah pernah melakukan hubungan intim bisa dibilang hebat lantas memamerkannya pada teman-teman?" nada bicara Shikamaru setengah membentak namun masih berbisik. "Cinta itu ditunjukkan lewat hati dan perasaan, bukan melalui perbuatan seperti 'itu'."

"Kita ini 'kan masih berseragam sekolah." Shikamaru menjauhkan bibirnya dari daun telinga Temari. "Sebentar lagi mahasiswa. Masih banyak hal berguna yang bisa kau kerjakan. Sebentar lagi juga ujian, jangan memusingkan hal-hal merepotkan seperti itu!" Temari menatap dalam-dalam mata kekasihnya. "Kau mengerti?" tanya Shikamaru.

"A-aku mengerti." jawab Temari terbata. Bukan karena gugup dipandangi Shikamaru seperti itu, tapi kagum dengan Shikamaru yang sudah mengucapkan kata-kata yang sangat bijaksana. Sekali memandang Shikamaru kau pasti tak akan percaya dengan kedewasaan yang dimiliki oleh laki-laki itu.

"La-lagi pula," Shikamaru memalingkan wajahnya. Temari yakin wajah pemuda itu memerah. "Bu-bukankah, malam pertama itu lebih mengesankan?"

Temari tersenyum lega, begitu juga dengan Shikamaru. Dengan sekali gerak, Temari menghambur ke pelukan kekasihnya. "Terima kasih Shikamaru. Kau benar-benar bijaksana. Aku sayang padamu." kata Temari disela pelukannya.

"Iya, aku juga sayang padamu," jawab Shikamaru sambil membalas pelukannya. "Kalau begitu ayo pulang, atau kau mampir ke rumahku? Ibuku sedang membuat kue pie." ajak Shikamaru.

"Benarkah? Aku mau."

Dan mereka pun bergandengan menuju kediaman keluarga Nara. Dengan hati yang lega ia bisa mengatakan hal ini kepada teman-teman, bahwa cinta itu tidak hanya ditunjukkan melalui hubungan badan saja.

**-Naruto-**

**-END-**


End file.
